enfswimtfgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo Sertori
Cleo Sertori is one of the main characters who became a mermaid in both H2O: Just Add Water, ''and ''H2O: Mermaid Adventures. She was portrayed by actress Phoebe Tonkin in Just Add Water and voiced by Sonja Ball in Mermaid Adventures. Personality In contrast to Emma and Rikki, Cleo is often awkward, insecure, emotional and a little shy. She is the most empathetic out of all three girls (H2O: Just Add Water). Cleo's personality is also very similar to her Just Add Water self, meaning she is still more awkward and insecure compared to Emma and Rikki. She has a vast knowledge of all things ocean, which includes being able to name many of the creatures and plants found around where she lives. Her nervousness does get in the way a few times, one of which is when she tries to get a job in Episode 1. She cares very much for the ocean creatures, which is evident when she finds a wounded turtle on the beach with her sister (H2O: Mermaid Adventures). Appearance Cleo has wavy-curly brown hair that stops mid-back and hazel-green eyes. She is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. Throughout the series, Cleo would often arrange her hair in various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. In season three, though, she tended to wear her hair a bit more maturely, and less messy, and styles such as being simply flat-ironed, curled, or in a pretty pin up, were much more common. Her skin is clear and is an extremely light tan color. She has a slender figure and is tall standing at 5'7''. Throughout the first season, Cleo wore a blue bikini with red strings, But at the end of the second season, Cleo wore a plain purple bikini. And at the beginning of the third season, Cleo wore a plain pink bikini, Though Cleo is wearing a white bikini with colorful stripes and a g-string bikini top in the seventh episode of the third season. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching top (H2O: Just Add Water).'' Cleo has long, straight, deep purple hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. In both forms, she has multi-colored beads braided into pieces of her hair. Her swimsuit of choice is a purple sling bikini, though in jaws-ache, she wore a regular bikini with a blue top and dark blue bottoms with the waistband matching her top. In her mermaid form, she wears sparkly white clips which resemble coral, and a matching top with bracelets on both arms. Her tail is deep purple, similar to her hair, with sparkles all down the sides, leading to a translucent end. Her hair also becomes slightly longer, even though her hair is already naturally long (H2O: Mermaid Adventures). Gallery Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg Cleo02.png Cleo Annoyed.png Cleo Sleeping.png Cleo On Floor.png Cleo In Pool.jpg Cleo In The Pool.jpg Cleo on Bed.jpg Cleo On Bed 2.png Cleo On The Rocks.png Cleo On Rocks 1.png Cleo Badewann gross.jpg Cleo Mermaid.jpg Cleo Blow-drys Her Tail.jpg Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg Cleo With Blowdryer.jpg Cleo's Golden Tail.png Cleo A Happy Mermaid.png Cleo2.png Cleo Sertori Anime.png Cleo.jpg RikkiBellaCleoTail.png Rikki And Cleo.jpg Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.jpg Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Rikki, Cleo & Emma Under the Ocean.jpg Rikki, Cleo & Emma Swim in the Ocean.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Encounter Someone.jpg Emma, Cleo & Rikki Under the Sea.jpg Cleo, Rikki & Emma Under the Ocean.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Swimsuits.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Staying Under the Sea.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Under the Water.png Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Mermaid Form.png There's a human coming.png Video Category:Mermaids